world_of_warforgefandomcom-20200215-history
Topic:Titania's History
Titania Titania is the home world of multiple species of humanoid races such ash humans, elves (High Elves (Extinct), Divine Elves, Wood Elves and Dark Elves), Dwarves and Orcs. Titania is a rather fractured land mass, with limited space, the two major landmasses that make up Titania are Iyone, the upper half and Aesune, the lower half. The first race to awake contrary to belief was the Humans, then the Elves, Dwarves and Orcs. The Elves scattered throughout the world while the Humans stuck together, Dwarves traveled to deep places of the world and the Orcs traveled to harsher lands. The Elves would come to settle among-st two distinct features of the planet. The first was the Pond of World, imbuing the Elves with immortality and the ability to wield magic, though that action would take years to occur. The other was the Forest of Nature, granting the Woodland Elves the ability to commune with nature to a certain degree and granting them one of the most beauttiful realms ever created, it would be named Imeria. The Pond of World would be called Lightspring, for the well shines like the moon during the darkest nights. Of course as time went by the various races each developed their own culture, history and philosophies History was not recorded until 10,000 years prior to the beginning of the Grand Imperium as to why? Some speculate that the various Tribe Wars that broke out during the early days of civilization wiped out much of the written record of clans, peoples and events that took place. What is certain is that the Elves came out to be victorious for their grand Empire would shape the balance of powers between each race. It should also be noted that the High Elf race would never be seen, their disappearance remains a mystery even now. 10,000 Years before the Imperium BI 10,000 - Ten thousand years ago, long before Human Empires and Orcish Clans united, stood the jewel of Iyone, the Divine Elven Empire. Their formation is not well known but what is certain is the Divine Empire was predominately Divine Elves, those who settled on the Lightspring originally and the first to conquer the land masses. The Divine Elves were known for their wisdom and craftsman of infrastructure. Formed by the world's first Emperor, Elithraril. Elithraril was the first Divine Elven Emperor to unite the various elven tribes by conquering them, all Divine Elves donned the name 'Old Elves'. Elithraril one by one had each tribe leader bend the knee to him and formed the first city and what would be known as the capital of the Divine Empire, Vierin. In just 200 years he went coast to coast, mountain to mountain conquering anyone that stood in his way, he eventually reached the land of Aesune, where the Woodland Elves and Dark Elves lived. Elithraril did not hate but pity his woodland brethren for living in trees and caves. His army quickly subjugated them and gave them a chance, either join the Divine Empire or be made slaves. They reluctantly agreed to join and the great conquest was over, in just 250 years, Elithraril had conquered more land than anyone could hope to dream. * Elithraril, hailing from an unknown Divine Elven tribe subjugated all other High Elven clans and created the first ever Empire. * They conquered every town, tribe they could and eventually reached Aesune where they subjugated their Woodland and Dark Elven bretheren. B1 9,750 - 250 years and the grand capital of Vierin has been built, the largest city thus far. In the 250 year as Emperor, Elithraril was a tyrant, a man who sought honor and glory above all else. He continued conquering lands and islands all the while subjugated the Wood and Dark Elves to the worst living conditions, forcing the lower class to continue to erect what is known as the Divine Wall, designed to keep any intruders out and defend from invasions, allowing soldiers the upper hand to defend their lands. Elithraril's reign would come to an end, one year after the wall was built he was assassinated by his own son. Elyveth. Elyveth assumed control of the Empire with the help of his military advisers. * The Divine Wall is erected, perhaps the only greatest creation Elithraril ever done in his 250 year as Emperor. * Elyveth would assassinate his father in his sleep in the year 9,749. He would take the crown and work on making the Empire a better place. B1 9,600 - After the passing of Elyveth and with no heir the Empire would plunge in civil war. The various nobles of the Empire would quickly attempt to assume control of the crown by bribing any Generals or Military Advisers to help them. It wasn't long before the entire Empire was in civil war and it was a bloody 100 year, cities and towns were destroyed while people were massacred every where. Blood flowed from the streets like a river as bodies of various Elves from Divine Elves, Dark Elves and Woodland Elves littered the streets. The Military Advisers of course had their troops protect them but even they were not safe, many of the generals were given heavy bribes from Nobles, councilmen that it was almost impossible to trust anyone. However, unbeknownst to the Empire, a tribe of Divine Elves had left the Empire in the middle of the civil war, they were known as the Fraewyns. They would set out to leave behind this massacre and forge their own destiny but their story would be for another time. As the Civil War drew to an end, a group of Nobles banded together and eventually assumed control of the Throne, creating a Council to rule instead of the monarchy that existed. The Civil War came to an end, in worse terms than they hoped but ended it did. * Elyveth's death left the crown empty with no heir. * Civil War erupted from the ensuing news as nobles attempted to gain control of the Crown. * Fraewyn Elves secretly leave the Empire in the midst of the bloody war. * A group of nobles would eventually band together and assume control of the Empire. * The Civil War has ended. BI 9,500 - While the Nobles assumed control of the city, their bickering and inability to create any new laws or move foward would prove to be the downfall of the Empire. As they failed in their duty to correctly govern the Empire, multiple clans of the Elves began banding together in an attempt to destroy the Empire from within. The Woodland and Dark would work together as they always have while the Divine was seperated into three groups. One favored the Empire, one sided with a coup while the last wanted to form a Republic.